Sons of Heaven
by Backdraft
Summary: It's the same with all pivotal duels. Where one will find salvation in victory, the other must find in death. The final chapter is up, and thank you for reading. Please review :)
1. Legacy

__

Title: Devil May Cry: Sons of Heaven

Author: Backdraft

E-Mail: crimson_midnight@hotmail.com

Genre: Action, Sci-Fi, Supernatural, Drama. 

Rated: R, for violence and language.

Summary: A" movie-style" prequel to the first game, Dante is caught in between the war within an agency of demon hunters, where he is the key device to a traitor's plot. 

Disclaimer: Dante, the characters mentioned in the prologue, and the prologue itself (though remixed and added upon), are property of Capcom. All other characters, monsters, weapons and locations (except Dante's office, and Ivory and Ebony) belong to me...so :op

Author's note: There will be times when these lines ( ~~~ ) will appear. That will often indicate a change of scenery. Plus, look out for a few clues as to what else may be going on within the story that are linked to other Capcom games. 

I guess that's about it, at least until I release a commentary at the end. Until then, I hope you all enjoy this more finalized version of my first DMC fan fiction. 

__

PROLOGUE

Two Milleniums ago, a demon prince was conceived within the pits of the land known as the Underworld. This being, known only as Mundus, felt his powers grow faster than any being within the realm's history. Monopolizing on this anomaly, he took over the Devil Throne, and was quick to claim himself the emperor of all the dark realms. Mundus' next wish was to invade the world of humans, where demons once roamed freely, before the light drove them back. 

Though many were enthused by their wayward ruler's mission, there were few demons that took pity on the brief transient lives of the humans. Among them was a powerful demon knight known as Sparda, who would lead his sympathizers against all of the Devil's armies, and face the king until his imprisonment into a vault of light.

Those that survived the fateful battle abandoned the Devil Kingdom and led human lives, including Sparda, who married a human woman, and fathered two children, Virgil, and his younger brother, Dante. 

Even as a human, Sparda continued to fight the darkness, until his untimely end. It was only a matter of time before his wife and Virgil were taken as well by the unnamed, unforeseen force, leaving Dante alone in the bitter world. 

In time, as he grew, his father's power and mother's compassion had passed and grown with him. Because of that power, he has become to be known as the most feared class of slayers in any existence. More or less, it was a way to find the murderer of his family, so they, as well as he, could finally rest in peace. Which leads us to now…

~~~

The rain was clear when it fell, until it touched the soiled and bloodied earth where the dead rested from a cause older than time. Inside the fortress where it all came to be, everything was far more explicit. Blood was smeared along all corners, in every room, and without question, on the broken surface, where others still bled until they found peace or malice, magick making some dissolve from sight. 

Others, who had yet to, were even posted on walls by way of sharp weaponry, or hung from the ceiling by any which way they could have. This tainted piece of the world showed the price many paid for the freedom of others, but death would never be as soothing once towards those who dared to take that freedom away. 

Amidst the massacre lied the lone survivor, who sat on the floor covered in tears, blood, and entrails. Most of the three, being his own. He was a thin, well-toned male, wearing black stealth gear resembling the ensemble of most of the fallen. He was frozen in his place until he found the strength to slay his fears, and stand as best as he could. From each step he took, he found a new reason to lay and die, since the pain bore too great of a burden. Every muscle was damaged, with a flaring feeling within his body that added more to his distress, even more towards a scar on his right forearm that surrounded the tattoo of a beautiful flower. The arches of his feet ached as if he walked over the sagitate blade of Thanatos itself, and his eyes were blurry and multiplied by what may have been poison from any one of the oppressors.

As he took careful steps over the remaining bodies, his vision became clear enough to see a man with long, majestic black hair come before him barely stepping over the attrition, wearing a silver trench coat of a unique design covered with black henna decor. As the man came to his side to help carry him out, the male pushed him away with the little strength he had, as the fancy male stood without a piece of shock. 

"Why," the beaten man spoke in confusion.

"Because you're weak," the fancy one answered, before he assisted him despite the dark man's struggle. 

He kept oscillating between states of consciousness, feeling as if he were traveling forward through time, because what could have been a ten minute trod of agony, felt like three long seconds that put a smile on his face, until he was given full awareness of his surroundings. That what he had just survived was far from a dream and far worse than a nightmare. 

He was now outside and on his knees, where dissolving bodies gave way into the mud and weighing rain, if they didn't lay on a broken vehicle, or charred and beaten concrete. The silver clothed male, who stood outside with him, seemed untouched by the downpour, as he smiled and spoke with his back to the broken man with a calm sense of justice. 

"So, evil triumphs when good men do nothing. What is it when good men do something? Your answer lies around you. You people, always ready to take part in affairs that are far deeper than the human or half breed mind and soul will ever comprehend. I hate to see this end with you this fragile, and after you placed such a delicious display of power against the others, and myself. Just know that if we meet again, under any circumstance, I won't hesitate to make you see where you came from…and I will see you again. That is, of course, if Fairuza doesn't beat me to you." 

He petted the man's head before he walked away, and saw one of his own limp to him a hurry, ready to beg for blessed renewal of his life. What the amalgamated minion gained for his loyalty was a swift snap of his neck, as the apathetic man in silver walked into the darkness carrying another body over his shoulders. He smiled, as the man in black stayed set on his knees, closing his eyes in wishes that he was still, of all things, alive. 

Four Years Ahead…

The business that is known as Devil Hunting is based on commission with both worldly clients, and those that are of a higher existence, the latter being the toughest to gain the flattery and compensation of. Each kill to some in this profession is a chance for them to cleanse their soul deathly held low by sin. For others, it's an excuse to shed blood that is not their own, even if the victims turned to the darkness were at one point human, or close to the assailant.

Others, however, are in it to discover themselves. Somehow, their past is in tune with the monstrosities they force their lives upon from sunrise to set, and there is often no escape from it. It is only because there is always a darkness to everyone's past and present, simply because darkness takes interest in anything the light does, and the light takes interest in everything. That fact holds more iron especially if it's the product of an intimate engagement between the two worlds. 

A bustling super market was an afternoon's venture for a man in his late thirties, who looked calm and relaxed in his navy blue business clothing, and pressed white polyester/cotton shirt. He pushed the cart along and picked up every item on his mental list as if he had been in the store enough times to know where everything was. Most of it consisted of meat products and orange juice, and with each time he picked up a new item, he looked over his shoulders, with the feeling that he were being watched by someone far off. He shook away the paranoia once he began to check out the items, while catching the eye of the female clerk. After they threw multiple innuendo at each other, a late night invite to the man's estate was issued and accepted. 

The man went onward to his fancy car with a gleam in his eye and a wedding band back on his finger. Once it did, the feeling returned that someone was nearby, waiting for him to screw up to his or her liking. He knew that it'd come to this as this night came on this exact day. Now that it was here, it was only a matter of time to see if his dreams would come to fruition, or a sudden, abrupt divine intervention. Though greed drove him for one, what was still pure prayed for the latter. 

Night had finally come for what was planned, as the man came home with more items of an occult nature, with sheer joy that his wife was out of town, and he'd be inside his next mistress. As he exited his car with bags in hand and a beaming smile, he sensed it again, only it was stronger, and understandingly darker, as if the force he felt was behind it couldn't wait any longer for him to finish his deed. 

No longer with a sunny façade, he took small steps to his front door, as he looked all over the area, anticipating someone rushing towards him with a murderous mindset. Instead, there were only crickets and fireflies, if not the dance music blaring away a few houses down, which had bass rifts as fast and sporadic as his heart rate. After noticing the music, he even questioned why the two neighboring houses on each side seemed awkwardly lifeless. With shivers that quickly came and went from the sights and feelings, he placed the key into the socket, while questioning why such frigid air came from the bottom crack of the door. 

He opened the door without stepping in, just to see if anything looked wrong at first sight. As the door hinged all the way to the opposite wall, he was glad to know that no one awaited him behind it. Still with careful steps, he entered his home, and took full effect of the cold air within, quickly chilling his blood and making his jaw vibrate. His eyes focused on anything he could allow himself to find that was indecent in his house, but everything seemed in place, save the fact that his air conditioner was in the shop. 

As his senses came back to him from a brief loss of clarity, he began to hear something that sounded like a slow, bellowed breath that shook the house to a soft rattle. From there, he took blunt notice of how much his thin shirt added little protection from the icy air, to the point where he had no choice but to drop the groceries at the same time he focused on the living room in fright. Surprisingly, it wasn't the sword embedded inside the middle head of his three-headed guard dog that got his attention. The man noticed that second to the person that clearly owned the weapon, who sat mostly in the darkness, but was moonlit by a window to his right, enough to make out a red trench coat, light skin, and a tuft of white hair. 

"You must be Brandon Corvo," the man in red identified with a calm voice. 

Brandon nodded, "W-w-who are you?" 

"Let's just say that someone up there's on your side," the shadow replied, as he stood up and revealed himself in more visible light while taking his sword out the dead beast. 

The man's jacket was entirely red, its design sleek and techno-gothic, for lack of better words, covered an equally unique black and red vest. His face was handsomely structured and, though youthful, had the markings of someone that had seen more tragedy than any one person could ever bear. Brandon, however, was about to have it easier by premonition, though tonight he almost lost something that can't be returned so easily. Then again, as the platinum blonde man looked deeply into his soul, he realized that, in essence, Brandon lost that long ago. All he did was shake his head and viciously take Brandon by the arm outdoors, who tried to struggle out his grip. 

"You know what I don't get about you people," the man started, "lack of careful planning, but everything's starting to make sense. You've been making offerings to a demon with women you were cheating with, simply because you're tired of them. This happens every September."

"I'm one more away from getting what I want," Brandon hissed into his face, "it offered me power…more than I already have!" 

"She doesn't think so," the man titled his head back to the house 

As he looked over, Brandon noticed a slender, familiar figure coming from inside, shaking a red container that formed a clear fluidic path of its content. More than praying that the woman wasn't holding and pouring gasoline, he prayed silently and deeply that the woman holding it wasn't his wife. 

It was. 

"Men," she growled with baseness, "can't live with 'em…"

She ignited the flame of Brandon's Zippo lighter.

"…but you can enjoy watching their things burn without 'em."

After knocking out Brandon with the can swung at his temple, she gave the red man the canister to close. Once the can was secured, she threw the lighter on the liquid path. As it went on its way, she smiled towards the white haired male and wanted to make love to him right there in front of her easily proclaimed, though violently sedated ex. To hold herself back in case future debris halted the event, she only spoke in a sultry voice. 

"I can't thank you enough, mister…"

"Dante," he spoke softly with a glance to her, "and don't thank me yet, Cara. The best part's coming up." 

Once the fire reached its set destination of more inflammable items inside the stove set to leak gas, the entire house was soon enveloped in the flames and explosions that were meant to be. People raced out their homes and stood wide-eyed at the heated event, not one noticing the trio across the street. Though it seemed all over in the mind of Cara, Dante knew otherwise, which made him run towards the house, just in time for the demon to accept its sharp, swift, and multiple rewards. 

Moving its last before it was stabbed in the neck, no one that looked didn't know what to make of the brief fight, except the one that ended it. Cara, who looked ahead declaring her single status, watched one hot thing deserving the other, ready to show the most explicit PDA she could to the unique and enigmatical detective. As for Dante, he looked deeply into the fire, and smiled at multiple things at once. Among them all, was the feeling that he was on the right path to find what all life hopes for. Happiness, if not for himself, then for those that were robbed of sharing it with him. 

* * *


	2. One More Job

__

Note/ Disclaimer: This chapter will introduce three new characters that are of my original design. Technically four, but you'll see him near the end of this. That, and this is where the story begins to take its unique turn. Be warned, things get a little complex from here on out ^_^. Dante, Enzo (though briefly mentioned), and a special little city belong to Capcom.

When it came to the combined income of her two jobs, the pay in this work was something Dante couldn't pass up without questioning himself. He needed at least some money, even if he was wise to have invested some and spent others on the necessities, natural or otherwise. As the last of the money was accounted for just outside a diner to rest at, Dante gave Cara a pleased look, as she gave him one of more amatory implications. 

"I normally don't' take jobs like this," he started, "but something told me to see what was worth taking it for. Without question, it's you. Besides, I don't get too many clients looking this hot."

"And I'm sure there aren't any detectives that look like you, either," Cara complimented back, with a hint of a schoolgirl charm. 

"Your friends are waiting for you," he said to return on a clear track. 

Cara turned around to the tan car in question, as she turned back and replied, "Don't mind them. If anything, they're hinting that I should make a move. At least before I move back to my Raccoon City…in case you ever wanna' visit." 

He laughed, "I'm a busy man in a dark business. I'd be the worse boyfriend to anyone…anyway, I gotta' go. Here's my card. Only call if you need to…and Cara…" 

She didn't lost sight of him for a second, but had to be brought back from her daydreaming for the most important part of his message. 

"Like I said, I don't take jobs like this all the time. From now on, please remember the password."

She nodded and thanked him again, before she and her friends waved good bye and blew kisses to him until they were out of sight. Dante smiled and put the last of his pay inside his inner coat pocket, noticing a white piece of paper within the set of bills. The paper was a computer printout of Cara in a seductive pose draped in lingerie, with a number to call her at if he, as stated under the picture, "needed to take a break from it all." It'd be a long time before he'd call her, but he definitely would, so long as he wasn't dead in the near future. In this business, however, death is unpredictable, but it was that same unpredictability of death that got him to this lifestyle today. That's when he promised himself that he'd do one more job, then maybe take Cara up on her offer. 

~~~

Within the depths of a building infected with demonic entities, mutant and cryptic design of the hallways seemed thin enough for a claustrophobic to be driven mad, of which two heavily armored masked individuals didn't have a problem with such fear. They traversed the land, in search of the last of ten armored reptilian creatures running loose in the haunting labyrinth. Once separated, they remained in the animation of a skilled soldier, training their machine guns in any direction they looked, in case what they hunted decided to hunt back. 

One of the two noticed a familiar substance dripping from the ceiling. It was thick and silver, forming a coagulated state once it hit the ground, where a large puddle of said substance reposed. The soldier looked upward, ready to fire at what turned out to be one of the lizard-men, lifeless as it seemed. 

__

That's interesting, the soldier thought, _they never tried to hide before. 'Course, if it were dead…_

With a sense of disbelief, they fired a few more times into the creature, with the heavy drumfire drowning out the running of the tenth target, tackling its prey before instilling the fatal attack towards the heart and throat...or what could've been such. 

__

Simulation ceased. Operative 16-4-3, two kills. Operative numbe12-5, seven kills. 

The hallways reverted into a large white room with red lines that crossed to make the white seem to be in tile form. The soldier, who took her mask off and undid her auburn hair, helped the fallen player up. The other took her mask off as well, who was of beautiful Hispanic origin, giving her friend a playful look of disgust. 

"That was new," she said, running her still gloved hand through her short black hair, "not only did they have the intelligence to set that up, but you beat me in score…again." 

"That's what happens when you practice, Fairuza," her friend advised as they walked together, "but you can't go through life winning everything. If you're always winning, you have no chance to learn why you lost."

Fairuza stopped, and gave her friend a distraught look. "You know me, Angel. I've lost too much already." 

"You haven't lost me," she addressed.

They shared their secret handshake, before heading to their locker rooms to change back to their civilian uniforms. Angel wore casual attire, colored in shades of tan and black to match her mulatto complexion, while Fairuza was more gothic and, while not revealing, showed a little more skin than her conservative partner. Together, they walked to their requested destination, the office of their RC, or Regional Commissioner, known only as Conover. 

"Good evening, ladies," he greeted in his aged drawl, as the two had their seats while the doors closed. 

"First off, how did those new suits work out," he asked.

"A little tight on the hips, but other than that, it's got some potential," Fairuza reviewed, "but give it just a little more flexible padding on the neck. You never know when someone wants to slit it." 

"Like the simulation," he guessed, regarding her. 

"It's not entirely her fault, sir," Angel quickly defended, "I mean, considering what today is…"

"I know," he said deeply, taking a moment to continue, "and that's why you two are here."

He leaned back in his chair and stared at them with greater focus, not wanting to miss Fairuza's reaction. 

"There are rumors stating that Hyada is here, in the city. Now--"

"Where is it," Fairuza hissed sharply. 

Taken, but not surprised by her reaction, Conover continued. 

"No one's officially sighted him yet, they're only going by his past pranic readings. But if this is true, and he is alive, he may have greater power than he did years ago. Normally, I wouldn't let someone with a personal grudge to a target headline it, but with Angel at your side, there's at least a guaranteed control of temper. I can't say the same for anyone else I'll put with you, so with that said, I want you two to hire outside help, one each."

"I got one person in mind," Fairuza stated, before turning to Angel, "that is, if you two can keep your hands off each other."

"Not gonna' happen," Angel japed, "but I'll get to calling him once we're done here." 

Conover smiled, "You're dismissed, but Angel, stay here."

As Fairuza left, Angel remain seated for his words, though had an idea what he would say. The second the door closed, he leaned into his desk with his hand folded, and whispered, "This Devil Hunter you've been telling me about lately…you're thinking of getting him on this, aren't you?"

Angel nodded, knowing whom he meant.

"Be careful," he warned, "from the photos you've shown me recently, he almost looks just like him. Tonight wouldn't be the best night for this."

"I know, sir," she said, "but I got a good feeling about it." 

~~~

Dante finally arrived home, or what could be considered that in such a silent, bent city. The red neon sign in front, stating the name of his business, _Devil May Cry_, greeted him every night with is warm glow, and feminine figure holding two guns within the design. The wooden innards of it seemed to match most of the semi-dystopian look of the outside, only there was more care into the décor and general air in the place. For every two pictures of a half-naked woman, there were remnants of past cases, be they in bone, skull, books, or even clothing, which is how he got the techno-gothic jacket, and a drum set to the side that was once possessed.

With most of the skulls, they were hung up through the mouths by way of equally collected weapons, from guns, swords, to spears, or even the tiniest or thinnest of daggers, just in case he ran into someone that prefers those types of weapons. 

Magazine clippings of supernatural or paranormal sightings lied on a billboard, each one being marked based on them being either disturbing fact or humorous fiction. 

Along with that were recorded tapes and DVD disks of the same content, if not some of his favorite movies, which included _Spaceballs_, _E.T._, and _Tank Girl_. There were even books that were neatly stacked and kept in order, placed not too far from his desk, just so it wouldn't get in the way of his fridge of exotic foods, drinks, or even field supplies. 

He finally sat in what was often considered a makeshift bed, or what some "respectable" businesses call it, his desk. Here, it wasn't too littered, which was how he liked it when his feet would rest on top of it for the night. The only things that were of importance to him were two pictures of his family. One was of his mother, Eva, with long blond hair and fair, beautiful skin. The other was one of her and his father embracing him and his brother in a forest that was in their old backyard. He even kept a copy of that picture in his pocket, while the other was in a ruby-crested locket that belonged to Eva as well. 

Other things included an address book, a sketchpad for drawing out descriptions, a desk lamp that has never needed a new bulb, and an answering machine, blinking for a few new messages. 

The first was from Enzo Ferino, a fellow Devil Hunter and often informant. It was the usual end-of-the-month call to go out and have some fun, but after an incident in Vegas involving a bowling ball and a flamethrower, he'd decline for now, if not forever. 

Second was a distressing call from a man who claimed he saw disturbing telestic images within his company. Without a password, Dante only heard the name of the company by its first letter, 'O', before he cut it short to the next message.

The third revealed a scratchy young male's tone. As unfamiliar as it was, it seemed mesmerizing.

__

If anyone gets this message, tell your boss that he's about to be accosted for a hot payin' gig. The usual demons, chimeras, and a-holes galore…and the password, if you guys go by that is…

The loud rapping at Dante's door immediately cut off his attention to the message. It continued its assault every two seconds, as Dante questioned if whoever left such a bold message was who viciously knocked. Not taking the chance of it being someone playing for the other team, he slowly waked to it, readying one of his guns in one hand, while the other swung the door open, and placed the gun firmly on a vital area of the target. 


	3. Delivery

Author's note: Sorry that last chapter was so long. Compared to the original, it contained a deleted scene that would've been better off in here anyway. And if that chapter seemed a little dry of the action, don't worry…this chapter will temporarily make up for it ;o). 

"Woah, man," screamed the man as the black gun was pointed towards his head, with his hands upward. 

Dante stared down the man, identifying his Hispanic origins, and sense of fashion, consisting of a blue, white, and black urban harmony. Hearing him say those few words in front of him, he smirked and asked, "You're the guy on that message." 

"As well as the guy you almost scared the right shit outta'," the guest cried, glancing between the barrel and its owner, "but before you ask, I'm only here to pick you up."

Dante shook his head, "On who's request?"

"I don't think I'm allowed to say," he answered, "but she'll explain it all to you once you meet up with her." 

"A 'she', huh," Dante scoffed, twirling his gun back in place, "you got my attention. Now, who are you?" 

"Just call me Justice," he answered, as he saw Dante pull one of his many swords from its place in the wall. He looked towards Justice and nodded, a sign that he was ready to exit with the stranger.

With Justice driving, they pierced through the night in his black SUV that ran like a dream, as if there were never a bump in the road, or a need for servicing the engine.

Impressed by its comfortable seating and performance, Dante laughed a little and playfully reviewed, "And here I am using portals and rooftops to get where I wanna'." 

Justice laughed, "Please man, with the powers behind you from your pops, you don't even need a ride."

Dante paused, and stared at Justice blankly, "How do you know about that?"

"Dude, what Darkstalker doesn't," he added, "some of my family were there the day you and your brother were born. I keep hearin' the damn speech in my head. 'Behold the passage of power of father to sons, promising the start of another lineage of dark warriors of the light. These children are the sons of not just the Legendary Dark Knight and his alluring muse, but the sons of the light Itself.' They make it seem like you're the Second Coming, or somethin'." 

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Dante blew off, "I'm just a man trying to keep his house in order…"

"While blowin' up someone else's just to draw a demon outta' it," he sharply brought to attention. Dante hadn't stopped his stare at him, but his face changed to further curiosity. Justice then added, "The acts of a Devil Hunter get around fast, kid. I'm one, I know that, and you should, too." 

__

Not that fast, Dante thought. "Ever read _Waiting to Exhale_? That was her idea! Anyway, do you have it out for me, or what? I mean, not that I care, 'cause I'd probably win, but I'm just curious."

"No, I don't have it out for you," Justice swore, "I just don't see what the big deal is. So what if you don't flinch when a bullet grazes your nose, or you take jobs even if the money's not good. It's part commission, part charity, s'been going on before Sparda was even born. Don't act like you're the first."

"Fine, then don't act like I care about your 'two-thumbs-down' review of my style," Dante shot back, "we just met and already it seems you think I disgrace the history of hunting, period." 

"No, just disgracing your father's," Justice mentioned deeply, landing him a swift elbow to his jaw, causing him to halt the car in the middle of the street. Dante's quick hand had his gun back in its grip, as the barrel now rest in the mouth of the instigator.

"Did you ever know my father personally," his now cold and razor-tipped voice asked.

Justice shook "no" as best as he could. 

"Do you know a _thing_ about me that doesn't involve third party bullshit?"

He shook "no" again. 

"That's what I thought," Dante said, "never compare me to my father if you don't know shit about either of us. I may not be as spectacular as he was, but if I were to let him down, he'd tell me that in person, not entrust a message of disapproval to a sad excuse for a carrier boy." 

He forced the gun out of his mouth, keeping it in his lap in case any more discrepancies occurred. Justice reached into his pocket to get a mint, since he could tell the taste of cold metal would linger. 

"Now, where are we meeting this woman of yours," Dante asked nonchalantly, with a bit of the frigid darkness still in his tone. 

Justice was still trying to shake off the fact that he had been that close to death, as he answered, "An old night club that got closed about a month ago. There were plans to tear it down, but that fell through 'cause construction crews were too scared to get anywhere near it."

"Why's that," he pondered.

"You'll see," he said, almost with a touch of malice. 

Moments later, they arrived at the Sombra Club. It was as corroded, dank, and latent as the picture Justice painted for Dante on their way. The inside was no better, taped with police lines and littered with its own fallen debris, wrappers of a consumption or sexual nature, and a sense of deep pranic energy. When the two stepped inside, Justice continued its biography. 

"Aside from the remains that were allegedly found, there were also sightings of foreign messages, poltergeist activities, and even people claiming others were sucked into portals right before their eyes. Half of those events occurred while the place was even in construction, but their increase in activity was the last the owners could take. Now it serves as training ground for up and coming slayers…or a place where experienced ones can place bets on who can last longer." 

"I get it," Dante said with a smirk, "you just wanna' see me work, only without damaging your pretty face again." 

Justice stared off, not willing to answer that for his life, as noises were heard around the building. High pitch cackling became more prominent as he walked further into the club, as well as a low rumbling of the surface. Nothing seemed ready to advance at the two, until Dante felt something claw his back, as the blow itself turned him around to see the spectral-like creature ready to pounce mouth first. 

Once it did, Dante horizontally placed the sword in its large mouth, and position a hand on the blade, placing enough strength into the upward twisting push to swiftly snap its neck. After it fell, he stabbed and shot it once for reassurance, and to get it back for the sucker punch.

"What'd ya' think of that, so far," Dante asked, as he turned to Justice. In his place lied more of the same beasts, larger in every way possible compared to the dissipating creature. 

"Good answer," he whispered sarcastically, as three assaulted him at once. He dodged all but the long and dense tail of the third, which caught him in the back of the neck after jumping over the second beast. It was then that holstered his sword, and pulled out both of his handmade guns, named according to their colors, the onyx coated Ebony, and polished steel of Ivory. 

For every one that went down, two fresh warriors would join the fray, soon to meet their fates as well. He didn't even bother using his sword, seeing as that the beasts had nothing to offer but close quarters combat, and he was already well scarred by their sagitate nails. It came to the point where they began to advance more hurriedly, making this scrape more intense. He kicked, threw, and preformed other physical means that he didn't want to come to, but could not avoid now that they were becoming faster and more alert. It was then that one was ready to make a clean kill shot to his heart, when the side of its body exploded green blood, forcing it to the ground in agony. 

All the creatures and Dante briefly stopped to see the savior, who was a taller and more dense dark skinned male with tinted glasses, wearing prominently black clothing with red sewing that seemed to shine in the dark. Both hands held black .357 Magnums, of which he personally named Empyrean and Tophet. 

****

"You creatures aren't even close to half of his power," he said in his deep voice, with a semi-British accent, before laying accurate waste to each of the creatures, as they did their best to lunge towards what could've been their sustenance. 

As their bodies melted away through mystic means, the living tower looked towards Dante with a face of iniquity, growing as his guns were holstered. His nails and teeth became visibly sharper, along with his eyes changing from brown to silver pupils surrounded by black, as he growled even deeper,

**__**

"Now Siva, where were we?" 


	4. Magnum

Author's Note: So, how was that last chapter for ya'? Significantly shorter, but don't get used to it. They'll get longer as the chapters keep coming. Thanks for stickin' this far into it, as well :o). 

"What's taking Justice so long," Angel asked almost breathlessly, as she made adjustments into her forearm, which exposed cybernetic features. Fairuza, who sat in the van with both front doors open, wondered the same thing, as she looked into the sky and saw the moon covered in a red aura, the clouds not even altering the illumination of the spectacle. She looked even deeper into the moon, as Angel's voice could barely be heard calling her name, until she was snapped out of her trance by a smart poking of her back by the blunt of her knife. 

"What's got you by the balls," Angel asked jokingly.

Fairuza shook her head while caressing a ring on her left hand. "The moon…the guys at home office don't talk of it much, but Jason told me they called it the 'Eye of All Angels.' Sometimes, it's only visible to those that have been exposed to enough supernatural energies, since this 'Eye' is supposedly linked to the government of darkness."

"They also say that whoever sees the 'Eye' will be granted a silent wish," her partner added, "that even thought they'll get what they want, they must lose something dear. Four years ago that night was when you lost 'em, huh? So, one way or another, you'll see him again. Maybe for good, or at least to say goodbye." 

"I'm not wishing for just that," Fairuza corrected as she checked her loaded magazine clip, "I just want him to rest in peace, by killing the freak that did 'em in…and where the hell is Kevin?" 

"Wait," Angel halted, as she sensed something from far off. Her eyes rolled, and reported dryly, "I'm picking up activity over at…" She huffed heavily, "…of all places, Club Sombra." 

Fairuza made a sound of disgust, knowing of the history concerning the club, and how events within the place disappeared before anyone got there. It's happened even when her own people were feet away from the entrance, but something told her within that there was more to the anomaly her techno-organic companion sensed. With that thought in mind, they raced to the site, as the energy became stronger, and almost recognizable. 

~~~

The dark male beast locked himself in battle with Dante, of which they often seemed as equals. Aside from his claws, there seemed to be no other sign of sharp weaponry that would force Dante to use his sword. After all, whoever this man was, he clearly had the wrong guy. In a small, yet blatant opening, Dante kicked the man away and stopped him in his tracks by pulling out Ebony and Ivory once again, his back towards the entrance in case things got worse. 

The man, hunched over and ready to pounce nonetheless, snarled with a low laugh and remarked, **"After all this time, you resort yourself to firearms? Siva, what happened to you?"**

"Who are you talking about," he asked perturbed, "the name's Dante."

The man stood upright, looking at the target further into his soul, and relaxed himself as his claws retracted. His voice quelled to a more human level, as he stared down the man before him. 

"I apologize," he began, "you look identical to a man I once knew." 

"Lemme' guess, Siva," Dante asked, putting his guns at bay.

"Jason Siva," he corrected. 

"Cool name," he said, "what's yours?"

He paused for a moment and caressed his right forearm, where the tattoo of a flower once lied, before he answered, "Call me 'Magnum Rose.' I'm a Devil Hunter like yourself, though I have unique reasons to be such." 

"Every hunter's got a story," said Dante, "what makes you so sure yours is the most original?" 

"I saw a car outside that belonged to a man, one I know is linked to someone you'd be better off knowing part of the story from," Rose spoke, with Dante almost under the impression that he changed the subject. "The stories won't come easily. First, ask her about two men. Siva, and Donovan Hyada. Hear out her version, then you'll hear the truth." 

"Does this 'her' have a name, too," Dante wondered.

"Believe me, if she makes the same mistake I almost did, you'll know her when she sees you," he replied with a smile.

"And where do you fall into this," he asked, just as another car was heard pulling into the parking lot. He turned to the front door, seeing only light piercing through the cracks. He then addressed, "Looks like we got more company, and since that Justice guy isn't---." Dante turned back to find the large man gone, without a trace or sound hinting his sudden disappearance.

"Big guy like that leavin' that quietly? That's good shit," he quietly exclaimed, before he walked outside to see the new arrivals. 

What lied outside were not additional threats, but a black and green van, as two feminine shaped contents bent down to a limp male body, recognized as Justice, surrounded by bullet holes and other signs of a fight on the ground. 

As they got him on his feet, Angel asked with sharp dictation, "You were supposed to meet us at the secured location, what were you doin' here?" 

"Heard some screamin', we wanted to check it out," Justice lied, not seeing Dante within an earshot. 

"That's not the story I know," he spoke to get the attention of all three. 

From there, Angel turned and saw Dante, smiling and nodding at his presence, while Justice looked upwards in assurance that he was busted. Fairuza however, seemed to look at him in disquiet. Dante looked at her the most, not sure why she was locked in such emotion, but from what the numinous "Magnum Rose" hinted at, she was the one to ask all of his questions towards. 

"Who--who are you," Fairuza nearly stuttered in inquiry.

Angel jumped in to answer, "Fairy, this is Dante Sparda. I asked _Kevin _to retrieve him as additional help for our mission."

"Can you please not call me that," Justice, or Kevin replied. 

"What mission," Dante asked, "and who are you people?"

Angel looked at Fairuza, who looked downward and away from Dante, and knowing why, she explained, "She is Fairuza, and I'm Angel. We work for the Chinyera Institute, an agency of international and interdimensional specialists in the regulation of supernatural and paranormal entities."

"Oh, hunters and slayers acting like every single government agency that we know and don't know that exists," Dante abridged. 

"More or less," she agreed with a smile, "but I'll fill you in on what's going on, and why we're in need of your assistance while we reach our location." Fairuza, who was long from putting Kevin in the passenger seat, prepared to drive back to the city. She was willing to do whatever it took to remain focused on anything but Dante, a stranger who was nearly identical to the man she once, and perhaps still loves. 

~~~

As promised by Angel, she would debrief Dante as they rode back to their original location, where Kevin was supposed to take him. This didn't come without Kevin getting spoken about his insubordination first, and almost getting his partner killed. Once Angel cooled down, her story began, complete with a miniature holographic picture show from her palm.

"Four years ago to this night, a team was sent to collect information and take out a group that mostly consisted of former members and terrorist. The organization was called Exigent. Amongst the team sent to neutralize them, were Donovan Hyada, and the man he was second in command to---."

Dante recalled. "Jason Siva."

"Yes," she confirmed, though bewildered, "details were few, but the investigation showed that Hyada went homicidal on our people during the mission, found covered in the blood of good men and women, some even with families…but how do you know that name?" 

"What, Jason's," Dante asked, "some guy back at the club told me." 

"Was it this one," Angel asked hurriedly, showing him the holographic picture of Hyada, a thin, lighter skinned Jamaican male, "because the reason we're in need of your assistance is that he might be back in this area, where we were supposed to have met. If all of this is true, we can't take him alone, due to fears that he may be formidable."

Dante answered in order, "First off, no, that's not the guy, and why can't other agents help you out?"

Angel looked at Fairuza, who still remained focused on the driving, as she answered, "I'll explain that later…but please, tell me…who, or what told you about Siva?" 

"Black male with a little bit of an English accent going by the name of…'Magnum Ro---."

The car came to an immediate stop on the roadside, as Fairuza set it in park and breathed fervently. "Did he have a scar on his right forearm," she asked with thinned eyes focused on Dante though the rear-view. 

"No," he recollected, "but…he did touch it before he said the name."

"FUCK," she screamed, slamming a fist into the steering wheel and startling everyone. Without warning, the glass and windshields broke from what seemed like gunshots, causing all to duck into each other to avoid the ordnance. When it stopped, they slowly got up, as Kevin was the first to break their silence. 

"Okay, unless they updated the bullets, that's not a human gun," he said, as he looked outside the car and saw daggers that dripped with white fluid. 

"Considering who we all are, they might as well not be human killers," Dante replied, "though there was that one time in Brooklyn…" 

They exited the car to see or sense nothing, as Dante asked for the trunk to be opened so to get his sword. Before he could even touch, it, Angel tackled him, as more of the daggers wrapped the insides of the car instead of Dante. One of them, however, stuck deep on Angel's side, striking Kevin's concern. 

"Stay with her and keep her covered," he whispered.

Kevin agitatedly replied, "You're lookin' at five years of military training. You learn how to do more than kill the enemy, but watch your friends, so don't condescend me."

Not wasting any more face time with him, Dante looked towards Fairuza, who lessened her stare back, as they gained the identity of their assailants. On the rooftops were two large creatures for each of them, hunched over and draped in energy in the form of tattered cloaks. They each emanated a base of green energy and readied more shots of what was their own teeth, scales, and claws. Their two targets stared back at them, waiting for the marks to strike in any force, unaware of their haunting ace up their sleeve. 


	5. The Naked Gun

__

"It's me."

"Twelve, where were you?"

"Looking over the convoy they're brining in. We've got both of them here."

"Good. When the time's right, we'll move in, and I'm gonna' take care of the 'Iron Rain'-in-the-ass."

"_Ha, it's gonna' be one of those nights…and it's about damn time."_

~~~

Dante took the fight to the closest pair on the roof, after jumping off a parked car, and gained the first attack with a slash to one's head that nearly knocked it out. The other lunged at him, but only ran into the strategically placed sword slashing upward vertically. Seriously wounded, the creature still had fight in it, as he and Dante gave each other powerful hits, until the creature had far more than enough with its ferocious dinner. 

Flipping backwards to kick Dante in the jaw, it continued the motion to unleash a set of knives from its feet. Dante dodged to the right, the blades barely making its mark, but were placed directly into the torso of the creature's recovered partner, who was about to blindside him. 

As it stood in shock, it gave Dante the chance to lop its head clear off, and quickly stab the other as it attempted to get the drop on him. Dante lifted the impaled beast enough to retain the leverage needed to hold his sword with one hand, while the other raised a gun to its head, and fired repeatedly until its death. 

Down below, Fairuza had her problems, as her combative twins fought with even more strength and murderous desire than above. She extracted two nightsticks, which on mental command, would protrude blades at certain points of the weapon. She made sure they were dead, with multiple shots to the throat and lungs, while the other's torso was ripped off entirely by her swift backward arc. 

Meanwhile, Kevin remained with Angel, who did her best to hang on while backup was on their way, following Kevin's contact to her unit. He caressed her fiery hair, and kept her conscious with various pleasant memories, including a recent event where she used an advanced holographic clone of herself to fulfill their sexual fantasies, without worrying about another woman stealing him away. There was laughter, but her eyes showed a sign of near unconsciousness, until she sensed two things within the area that gave her an awakening fear.

__

Dante, Fairy, something stronger is here, she passed to them in thought_, we have to leave, now!_

"Why, I don't see anything," Dante said as he looked around cautiously, before they heard a loud roar infest the night air. 

"The hell was that," Fairuza asked, remaining linked to Angel's mind. As she looked around herself, a figure was seen diving from the sky, and to the surprise of the hunters, it didn't make a single sound on impact, except for its teeth chattering as its sign of hunger. 

The creature was three times the size of the previous beasts, but looked similar to the enemies from moments ago. As mutant and reptilian as they looked, this larger, more advanced remake stood almost in an up right human positioning, complete with sharper scales. Its oily black eyes searched for the prey, as it noticed Dante above, Fairuza below, and Angel being cared for by Kevin close by. From there, it knew its plan, and it moved stead fast towards the duo, knowing it wouldn't put up a fight. 

Three loud rings of fire replaced the sound of what could've been their frightened flesh being devoured, and the others only saw the beast fall to its knees. They watched it slowly regain its footing, but while Dante seemed familiar of the sounds of the weapon, Fairuza was more concerned of who held them, the man standing in the distance with a clean shot of the enemy. 

"Blood Snipers," Magnum Rose whispered, "kill four, they return as one. Lucky us this isn't a red type."

Dante heard what he said as he jumped back down, yet had no experience with this creature. "You again," he began, "I never got to thank you for saving me back at the club," he said with his guns drawn at the beast. 

"And I should thank you for not kicking my ass back after my mistake," Rose replied, before the two had to separate from the continued wrath of the now identified Blood Sniper.

Fairuza watched the two fight with the beast, in either hand-to-hand, or with their firearms, fueled by magick bullets that eliminated reloading. She even took notice of their different fighting techniques, whereas Dante was more acrobatic and sometimes evasive, while Rose gave the monster both gunfire and a blend of experienced martial arts, knowledge of focused chi, and raw street fighting techniques. Without saying a word to each other, it seemed that they planned the unified execution that took place, as Rose kicked the beast upward, and Dante sliced it in half while midair. He landed right by the feet of Rose, and after standing up, they complimented each other, before the sound of another gun was heard ready to fire. 

Rose turned around to see Fairuza pointing a grenade launcher to his face. He smiled, as he asked, "Or are you happy to see me?"

"Shut up, _Donovan_," she hissed, as Dante looked to her in surprise. 

"Fairuza, right," he asked, and after she nodded, he continued, "this guy's not Donovan, you know I---."

"Forgive me, Mister Sparda, but you don't know what this thing is," she said, keeping focus on Rose, "the appearance isn't the same, but I promise you, this _Magnum Rose_, as he wants to be called, is the fucker we needed you for." 

"But how," Dante questioned, "I mean, four years can change a guy, but this?"

Donovan replied, "It's an easy story to tell, easier if a weapon's not down my throat like you want it to be, Fairy. Which raises another question. How does it feel to be standing here with the man you believed killed Jason, and another who looks exactly like him? All we need now is Rod Sterling or Forest Witiker, and that hauntingly cute theme song."

"Whatever," she said, finding it still hard to even glance at Dante, "you can tell your story to the judges." 

"No, I want the audience of the both of you, and Conover, no one else," he proposed, "besides, if I were the killer you so easily labeled me as, would you still have an arm to shoot that thing with?" 

As threatening as the remark seemed, Fairuza knew he was right, and she drew the gun away from him, and walked back to where Angel and Kevin lied, with a steady eye on Donovan. Dante, though with an understanding of small things, still was in the dark of what occurred between Rose/Hyada and Fairuza, and what he had to do with it. 

"Why do I have to be there," Dante asked. 

Without hesitation, Hyada responded, "Because your father's dead, and you're the only hope your family has for retribution." 

"You know who killed them," he quickly guessed. 

"No. It's worse than that." 

~~~

Everyone was soon transported to Chinyera via the black and green van, where Angel was still tended to by Kevin, Dante sat out of Fairuza's vision, and Hyada in the passenger spot to stay in hers, just in case. 

Hyada looked outside at the passing world, as he asked his former partner, "Did you ever doubt my guilt? Even once?"

She answered, "No. You were drenched in my colleagues' blood, found mentally fucked out your mind, and you had an accomplice to your escape plan. No one would deny that type of evidence of you being the killer, if not more."

"You're partially right," he surprisingly agreed, "I am the killer, and I was a little flighty when you found me, but that girl…even after all this time, I don't know who she was."

"What're you talking about," asked Dante. 

"When they tried to bring me in, some woman with frosted red hair that seemed of Ninja origin knocked out the surrounding agents, and told me to run. Since then, it seemed like she was watching me, even when I was completely alone in the dark or light."

__

I know the truth, a feminine voice suddenly spoke into his mind, _not about that woman, but of the Exigent incident those years ago._

Lucky you, I'm a psychic myself, Hyada replied, _who are you?_

She answered, _Don't worry about it. Tell your story to them, and reach me in private when you're done. We'll plan from there._

But who are you?

Hyada was left to his thoughts, but he had suspicions. It wasn't Fairuza's voice, but was it someone that followed him like the Ninja may have? All questions would have to be on hold, as they pulled into the large, white garage parking lot of their headquarters. What appeared to be a medical team awaited their arrival, as they pulled out Angel with kid gloves, with Kevin following their lead to the ER. That left the three hunters to themselves, and to meet with Conover was a request that couldn't be denied. 

As they walked within the castle-like halls, Dante and Hyada noticed the stares and gazes they received while passing other members of the organization. Some were of alluring facades, others seemed frightened by their dark auras. But all three noticed Dante gained the most of their eyes for the same reason Hyada almost had him killed, and Fairuza almost embraced him in passion. 

"These people seem to like you," Hyada whispered.

"Granted the women look good, but these guys…they have to be given the bad news," Dante slightly laughed.

"To be honest, it wouldn't be like that," Fairuza jumped in, "the legacy Jason left behind was grand, and he was very well loved by everyone."

"Including Fairuza," Hyada mentioned, "she was to be his bride a week before his alleged death." 

She stopped in their path and turned to the towering man, "Alleged!? His body was found beheaded, you don't fake that shit!"

"And you didn't doubt once that it wasn't his body that your people say they saw," he fired back in question, "save all your questions for when Conover is with us." 

There was nothing but silence until the door was burst open of Conover's office, startling the otherwise audacious male. He put down his paperwork, and smiled at the sight of Fairuza, intrigued by Hyada, and was amazed at the sight of Dante.

"My God," he uttered, "she was right, you look like…"

"Yeah, I know," Dante said with apathy and boredom, "I mean, no offense, but if one more person mentions the resemblance, especially after walking through all those people, I'm just gonna' scream and kill something." 

"Sounds like a plan," Hyada smiled.

"And who are you," Conover asked towards the towering Brit. 

"Magnum Rose," he answered with a smirk, "or, Donovan Hyada."

Conover nodded after staring blankly at him, "I see. Fairuza, why isn't he dead?"

"Because I'm here to prove my innocence," Don defended. 

"Four years is enough time to work a believable story," Fairuza realized as she took a seat, "let's see what you cooked up for us." 

They stared each other off, before Hyada took a seat of his own and only focused on his former superior. Dante leaned on a bare spot of a wall with his arms crossed and close attention, as Hyada began. 

"It was one of the first highly classed missions you authorized after your transfer from Division Eight. You allowed us to infiltrate the main headquarters of Exigent, a terrorist faction that had ties to the underworld, and various other corporations trying to enslave the world with similar mystical means."

Fairuza nodded with an unseen smile, as he continued.

"However, what I found out was that not only did Exigent was more than what they seemed, but there were top agents among me that covered the truth for their own devices. Jason, on the other hand, was more than just an associate of this plot, but he, as much as Dante, is the key to end this entire affair once and for all." 


	6. Once Upon A Dark Time

Author's note: Okay, to prove to you that I'm far too influenced by spy movies and the like, here's chapter six, written in a way that'll involve minor past scene trips as well. A new character in this chapter, Kainas, but trust me…don't get used to her. 

And yes, Dante still belongs to Capcom, not me. 

__

"Sonya, it's me. How are things going so far?"

"Fine, but you're compromising my position, why?"

"The team's getting anxious. We wanna' move in now while the evidence is still active. The Iron Rain within Chinyera is mobilizing as well, but they still aren't aware of our involvement, or the resurrection of our group. Shall we proceed?"

"No. You move in once I give the word."

"What's the password, this time?"

"Devils are born to die alone."

"Copy, Sir...I mean…"

"It all went down as discussed by Siva the night before. There would be twelve of us, consisting of nine level A agents and three B-Class, I being one of the three. We'd each be separated in different variations to accommodate a clear coverage of the building, basically, land and air entry. 

"Land Crew One, led by Siva, would go underground and, once surfaced, would take out those providing a detection spell to the building, which would give my drop squad, made of former agents Verity Hawking, Roman Cardinelli, and myself, enough clearance to clear a path for the other land teams."

"After working our way through security, we split up and designated a counterpoint, which is standard action. On my own, I was able to subdue a small set of people without any heavy fire, until I realized that I was off track of where I was supposed to be. That's when I saw Jason walk into a room, and what seemed like he was shaking hands with the person that let him in. As soon as it closed, I moved in and placed my suit's built-in audio equipment on active. Everything of their conversation is on this disk. You have my word that it's unaltered, and raw data."

Slowly, Hyada took a mini-CD out of his breast pocket and handed it to Conover. He put the disk inside an audio player within his desk, while he eyed a more mystical means of a polygraph that scanned Hyada, of which so far, proved that everything was true. When the CD started, it was slightly early into the conversation, but there was enough to bring shock to all within the secured office. 

----------------------

__

"The new district director's fine, but too easy of a puppet to master," said a light voice that Fairuza showed signs of recognition towards. 

"_I heard," _spoke the second feminine voice, which was more sophisticated, yet brooding, _"he's done his part, nonetheless, in accepting the loose info on Exigent. Even I'm starting to believe that we're not Devil Hunters."_

"Yeah, he has, to the point where I'm starting to wonder if his fateful debut is a sign of wonderful things to come."

"For you and your entourage, maybe, Siva. Me, my time's ending soon."

"Kainas, don't speak like that. If death hasn't touched you now, it's not worth looking over your shoulder for it with every step you take. Besides, go outside, and look at the moon tonight. It's your color."

"Yes, I've seen it already. What is it that you called it, Jason? 'The eye of…"

"All Angels, yeah, yeah. So dramatic, I wanna' die right now before I submit myself to such comedy again. At least it's a decent cover story." 

"Speaking of comedy, what will you do with your Fairuza?" 

"I haven't decided yet. She' proved to have great prowess when needed in the field, and her espionage experience would make even you blush. You'd be surprised how far she's gone to get the job done."

"What of Unari's seventh child?"

"He's as good as he will get for now, but there's nothing ill that I'll say towards his progress. If he becomes what Unari and Elena were, my perfect liege will be built. All he has to do is prove himself tonight, and the king's army will be all that's left to produce, and that won't take long at all, especially with the progress of the lower class students, my wayward clones. I didn't mention that we have three with us, tonight, Hyada included."

"What if you die before this all comes to pass?"

"Oh please, I won't die here, but I have a way to let my successor profit from such an event, while I lay low and wait for certain people to ripen for our Lord's release. Before I forget, I'll still have open contact with K.J, in case I do 'meet my maker', while I'll give you the private link to my vice officer in charge of the program."

"I better tell you before I forget…it's a little known secret that the Master has been inspired by the birth of you and your others, and has put his product through more extreme, maternal conditioning. He won't reveal her yet, because he has elevating hopes for you."

"Understood, and in fairness, I'll let you in on my secret. The other perfect creations that were made like me…they've been recently eliminated. I can't have competition rising at this sensitive process. Besides, do you even know who I am modeled after?" 

"It's why I trust your mind…and body, but don't let that thought drive you beyond your limits. Back to Hyada for a moment…do your best to make sure he does not discover his Blade Side, until you're sure that he's stable enough to manage it."

"Blade Side? Kainas…"

"It's the equal to what you, or the man you were modeled from, would call Devil Trigger, only with the seventh child, he has---."

"Wait…did you just hear…?"

-----------------

"That's the end of the recording," Hyada addressed, to a heavily silenced room. Though it was much to take in all at once, he took it upon himself to continue. 

"The reason the recording stopped was that he managed to hear, or sense me outside the door. I was too far from any corner to hide around, and running would make my footsteps be known to anyone that might be in earshot, and I didn't know about. So, like any idiot without a plan B, I stayed and trained my gun at whoever walked outside to get a direct answer. With my luck, it was Siva."

Conover asked, "So your saying that Jason is not only the model of some demon, but part of a plot to make his own army, with the added assistance of this Kainas person. I'm not gonna' easily say I believe this, but let's humor you and say that we all do. Who is he making it for?"

"There was mention of a 'king' in the CD, but I don't know other than that," Hyada began to explain, "but as I held him up by gunpoint, I asked him what that was all about. He said very little to count as an answer before he decided to try and kill me. That's when we fought, and…I shot him. Actually…I emptied an entire clip of my MP5 into him, and he still stood. He laughed it off, and he surrounded himself with pure energy. 

"Meanwhile, that Kainas woman came out and tried to catch me, but I dodged her and tried to get away, but she kept cutting me off, and knocking the good shit outta' me, too. That's when she blocked off any of my exits, by sealing our area with hostile energy, and I was stuck between a man that wasn't such, and a woman I had no idea of her origins. So, if I was to die, it'd be with a fight that would make Valhalla attendants gasp."

"As I expected, they tag teamed me. Kainas used long range tricks, while Jason, as you'd know personally, Fairuza, liked to get physical. As they attacked, I started to notice changes within my latent and submerged powers. I felt as strong and violent as they were, and that's when…that's when I was able to kill Kainas in my first blow."

"Must've been a helluva' punch," Dante commented. 

"Not a punch," Hyada corrected, as he raised his right forearm, and a long blade pierced out of his skin, making all of them jump. "It was with this," he continued, as it went back inside, "that's when she said that now I've begun to 'master the blade'. Before she could say something else, possibly hinting to more of my power, she died. That got Jason really deep, and he let me have it properly."

"With Kainas' energy barriers down, our fight continued so loudly, that we got the attention of the Exigent members. They were understandingly confused as to why two Chinyera people were fighting on their turf. After I got knocked into one group of them, I asked them if they truly were Devil Hunters, and not the terrorists we, including Conover, were conditioned to believe they were. They confirmed their allegiance to the good boys, as Jason…or whatever he was, grabbed his head and screamed something, then he snapped his fingers. Why, I didn't know, but after that, everything went to hell." 

"It turned out that what Siva did was turn all the others agents 'on', transforming them into these things…they looked like demons, but they almost looked cybernetic, with these veins of energy visible through dark armor, or skin, whatever. Jason was the distinguished one…he had a silver and black shell and cape, even with a thick sword that resembled him. I remember someone even calling them 'black angels.' Anyone within the premises did their best to survive, but it wasn't enough. The ones we were lucky enough to kill dissolved right before us, but not all of them." 

"Most monsters do that," Dante said, "sometimes, they even like to blow up an' leave their entrails an' all sorts of body stuff on their killer, just for a last laugh." 

"No one outside of our house has the right to hear this, Mister Sparda," Conover spoke, "but our agents are fitted with a spell that, unless it's instant, upon clinical death for a certain amount of time, their bodies disappear. They go to a special dimension for the fallen, to prevent demonic resurrection, extraction of their memories of case sensitive materials, or other situations that could damage the integrity of ours, and other factions like us." 

Dante replied, "Noted, but apparently, the spell was still active for these transformed agents. From the way you describe 'em, they're like me…a demon and human cocktail. But even the recording implies cloning, and that can be done with certain spells and, of course, technology. Everyone so far feels like I'm the reincarnation of Siva, when thanks to all this info, he might as well be a clone of me, as if that's a surprise. What I wanna' know is how did they get a sample?"

"That's easy," said Fairuza, who uttered her first shaken words in the past ten minutes, "though it's been proven that even a single strand of hair can determine a person's genetic structure, there's always the popular blood sample."

"But I never gave blood before."

"Have you ever spilled it in battle," she asked. 

He thought back, and answered, "Sometimes, I did, but why would they wanna' clone me? I'm a half-breed, I'm not gonna' lie, I have power, but not as much as a full de…oh shit."

Anyone's reply was cut short by the low ringing of Conover's phone. 

"Hello…yes…all right, I have a few people on standby." 

He hung up, and looked to the trio as he asked Fairuza, "Would you mind taking them to Section Six-Thirty-Four? Some rookies aren't doing well with their instructor down against a pack of, and I quote, 'possessed mannequins'. Maybe they can learn something from you three."

All were up for the challenge, Dante the most, for he hadn't killed anything in almost an hour's worth of time. But if it meant that he'd have to wait until he could confront Siva one-on-one, it'd be worth the wait. For now, he felt that something seemed wrong with the old man. His eyes seemed to shift a little more, and his hands were more animated. 

__

Maybe it's all coming hard on him, Dante thought, _how this Siva, revered hunter of the decade, was actually plotting against what he's upholding. He probably even thought of him as a son. Fairuza, though…what's going through her head…and Siva…you better not be…_

Countless theories, questions, and premonitions went through the minds of the trio, as Fairuza directed them back to the parking lot without a word, when a sudden interruption came in the form of Kevin. 

"What do you want," Dante asked. 

"I wanna' know what's going on," he asked, then pointed towards Hyada, "especially this guy! How are you gonna' let him walk around knowing he killed…"

"He didn't kill Siva," Fairuza said, shocking all of them, before turning to Hyada "besides, you didn't finish your story."

He nodded, "I'll explain it on the way to the site." 

"Fine, you lead, I follow, but let me say bye to m'lady first," Kevin addressed, and he ran off to Angel's room.

As soon as they were clear of other ears, Hyada spoke to Fairuza while getting in a company SUV, "I'm surprised that now you're accepting that death can't touch a man that shouldn't even exist, in most points of view."

"It's not that," she replied, "it's because I can feel him. It's almost as if he's here, right now." 

"How touching," Dante growled apathetically, as he caressed Ebony, with Jason in mind. 

"Well look at the sudden attitude change," Fairuza mentioned before she placed the keys in. 

Dante rebutted, "I don't know who created Siva, but I know---." 

The once bright lights of the garage shut down in an instant, activating azure auxiliary systems. Hyada and Dante carefully scanned the area, while Fairuza sat still while checking her loaded clip. 

"The last time this happened was before I joined, during an attack instigated by traitors," she began with a low voice, "in that three day and four night campaign, we lost almost a hundred an' fifty people. Since then, we've used a different power source that, in case this happened again, we'd know why, and be ready for it." 

"I sense nothing," Hyada reported, followed by Dante.

"They can handle whatever it is," Fairuza said, "right now, we need t---."

A tremendous scream pierced the air and shattered the vehicles' inner and outer glass. The three covered their bodies while covering their ears, as shrapnel burst in various directions, popping most of the tires including two of theirs. Despite the audible monstrous attack, and the shards that pierced hers and the other's skin, Fairuza started the car and tried to drive off, but decided to get out with the others and find a better vehicle.

"What…." 

Fairuza trailed off as she checked out a smaller, yet intact car, being swallowed by a rising mass of black and dark green slime, that swirled around its target in mere seconds, before it rescinded and left nothing behind for their escape. Dante and Hyada saw it happen at the last seconds, before they attempted to run towards Fairuza's side, when they noticed a sticky fluid on the floor resembling the anomaly. More of the same substance crept along the walls covering only a few of the auxiliary lights, as if it weren't dark enough. 

The same noises that appeared before seemed ready to charge once again, when they instead became low enough to crack the surroundings, while whatever fell to the surface was absorbed, or melted by the gel. As Hyada dodged the light falling of concrete, he looked behind Fairuza, and tried to scream in warning of the same amalgamated mass that seemed ready to swallow her whole. His scream seemed muffled, as If he were underwater, as he tried to pull one of his Magnums out the holster, but the ooze that held them down worked up his leg, gluing the gun to his side. The two men were forced to watch in horror as the creature devoured her, without even a yelp to signal pain. 

Then they looked at each other, and tried to warn them of the same entities behind their partner. With the inability to even whisper, all that could be seen was Hyada being wrapped in the mass, with frightened eyes that implied pain to Dante. With him being the only one left, the hunter struggled in the grasp of the ascending gel; its frigid touch seeping into every pore and paralyzing wherever it touched. Dante shivered, as it reached his face, and though most of it entered his mouth, it covered enough of his face to show an imprint of his body to those that watched with demonic grins. As each held in their joy of the occasion, and remained untouched by the nightmarish ooze, one of them whispered to the lot words that all agreed on. 

__

"And now, Siva's wishes, and ours, will be granted." 


	7. All the World's a Stage

Slowly, consciousness returned to Dante, as muffled voices were heard that coincided with the feeling of hands, or even claws lifting his body. He could barely move his mouth that dripped with the black living fluid, his eyes couldn't even open for a moment from the same gel, but as he was soon set down in an awkwardly gentle way, those senses became further enhanced. As he looked over the cavernous room he was placed within, he began to notice many different things within the discomforting shining rocks, stalactites, and stalagmites. 

First, there were many weapons of foreign and domestic creation, which made Dante wonder where his personals lied. Next to the sight of weapons, were the skeletal remains of those who once laid claim to them. Some were of human origin, while others clearly were not, and the rest were broken beyond recognition of their former beings. Dante shook while he hung his head, as he knew that unless he were to be empowered in mere seconds, he would follow wherever the owners of these bones were taken. For now, he'd have to settle with the voice of one that felt familiar by aura, but not by said voice. If anything, with each word the entity spoke, it brought fear towards the otherwise fearless. 

"You've heard many things about me, I understand. It's a shame that they don't know the entire story. The only reason it's better that way is to let those that dared to follow my steps quickly become more dedicated, stronger, and deadlier. Such a convincing decoy it was to let my servant play along to. Pick up one of my own who had yet to die fully, and cut his head off to cancel the spell, and let Donovan suffer for the trouble he wrought."

Dante nodded, and agreed with himself as to who it was.

"Siva."

He walked directly in front of Dante, wearing a silver overcoat that stopped at his ankles, with a black tribal design over it. His hair was almost pure black, contrasting his pale skin and midnight blue eyes. His hands, though appeared gloved with leather, gave a feeling as if there was something else coving his hands than normal material. Something _alive_. 

"You can't see me well, but it's not my fault," Jason began. "My…_fanatics_ tend to go further than asked to, just to please my true creator and I. But when it came to you, they needed delicate hands. Ones that would ensure the fact that you would still live for the purpose. I would have given them the equal right to feel what you had endured, but my impetuous mind confused raw gelatin power with the passionate, fervent blood of the earth." 

Thinking of them being sucked into the hinted pits of lava in various ways, Dante muttered, 

"You're sick."

Jason laughed, "I'm flattered. I'm also fair, and patient, which is why I'm making sure you're well enough to have a chat later on with my other guest. Try to make it a long conversation." 

The man began to walk away through where Dante was carried, before Dante himself was able to speak louder for his attention. 

"Soulless bastard," he whispered, "how can you get off from deceiving these people that trusted you? What the hell are you supposed to be?"

Standing still, Siva replied without turning back, "I'm twenty-six by visage, and I wasn't grown as you and your kind did. I've seen many lives taken since my birth, and feeling where they go, even if they don't accept where they must stay. I could feel every single soul of interest, knowing well of my lack of one. If you only knew the feeling, you would realize that you'd do better without one, as I have. As for what I am…you'd feel much better if I were made from you. You're too weak. The truth is, I am everything your father should've been."

Jason took his final steps out the cavern, as Dante found the strength to stand up and stretch, not realizing that his jacket was also lost, leaving him with his black vest that loosely resembled a kevlar one. As for Siva's last words, he couldn't believe it that his fears were true, and if he had to go to Hell and back, he will finish off Jason for the deeds he's done under his father's blood. 

He walked around and took better stares at the bones and their items, still in hopes of finding his own. That was when he noticed something on the far end of the room on the floor, in the form of his weaponry. They were clearly mistreated, but Dante didn't care for anything else, except that it could be a trap. He began taking slow steps towards his belongings, all while flinching at the slightest noises, high pitched cackling being the most of it. Carefully bending down, he picked up the sword and immediately got into a fighting stance, looking around in wait for, as Jason put it, his "other guest."

Without a thing in sight, Dante returned to a stable position, as he stuck the sword into the ground and picked up Ebony and Ivory. Spinning them back into their holsters, his sword returned to his hands as he spoke to himself.

"That was uneventful." 

He took those words back, as all he could see once he turned around was a mouth larger than his entire body, inches away from him protruding millions of teeth, and would stop for nothing.

~~~

Hyada groaned in pain as he rose from where it seemed he was literally thrown into, which was a room quite similar to Dante's, only filled with black and blue tones, and less hills of bone or weaponry. He looked upward to see if there was any means of escape. Everything was sealed in, and nothing seemed to be climbable after noticing the slick walls that seemed to pulsate with life. 

Walking around, as he heard the humming of demons far off, Hyada saw a passage in another wall, complete with a soothing light at the end. He smirked, as he kept his eyes on the tunnel while picking up any loose object off the equally slimy ground. After standing up, he threw a bone down the tunnel, and with time, came an earth-moving sound that justified Hyada's thoughts. 

"Damn," he said in disgust, as he realized the tunnel was the mouth of a worm-like monstrosity, whose teeth poked from its mouth after the bone made contact. As for the light within the belly, that was only its deceptive uvula, shaking to the side before the mouth closed in on what it believed to be dinner. None of it seemed to startle Hyada, not even the fact that he was alone in the room. However, as he walked along the path to find an alternate route, a voice that echoed the room took him by surprise, especially through her first words. 

__

"I'm sorry I put you through so much," said the elegantly dressed Fairuza, whose gown consisted of silver with black henna designs. She continued her apology, as the ecclesiastical room became white, and the walls smoothened out to Hyada's comfort. 

__

"All these years, you ran because I believed a lie. I made you change into something that you may not wanna' be. Look what I, as well as time, have done to you. You're much stronger, more capable of doing the impossible, yet your mind, your soul…it's not complete without a woman's touch."

"What about Jason," he asked, noticing that she was slowly floating closer. If not being drawn near her by kinetic force.

"Jason, I loved, but there was always something about you that I thirsted for," she harped with beauty, "and in unison, I can feel whatever I please to whomever. Just because he loves me doesn't mean he owns me."

"Where's Dante?"

Fairuza laughed, "Putting yourself second to others, are we? Not the wisest action when death is unpredictable to us all." 

Within her sentence, sound was nonexistent to parts of the walls being carefully ripped open behind Hyada's back. The shaking claws made cuts big enough to let their wide, monochrome eyes to watch their target fall into temptation. 

"It's the price we pay to keep the good guys on point," Hyada defended.

Fairuza held his hands once he came within range, and laughed while the creatures finally poured themselves out the wall. "You know what you are on the inside. Why are you making yourself believe you're so pure and pristine?"

He replied, "With blatant exceptions, nothing can either be entirely light or dark. They're filled with the best, and the worst of both worlds. So few can actually survive the inner battle between the two, but if we weren't allowed to become anything more from the very things that make the living what we are, then even the devil could step into His gate without being carded." 

"Good words," she smirked with false lust, as the beasts were feet away.

Hyada smiled back, with a deep laugh, "Bad trap."

Her eyes livened with confusion, a split second before Hyada stabbed the ghost copy in the stomach, and turned with another obsidian blade from his arm, and shattered it on the ground point first. The blade broke with glass' fragility, but the pieces in varied sizes floated for a moment, before they twirled around the four beasts and left enough holes in his assailants to kill them without question. Hyada's face of morbid satisfaction became fright, as he saw that the creatures were not only the Blood Snipers from before, but they were the infamous red class, ones that he was about to be forced to face in such unpredictable confides. 

~~~

Meanwhile, in Angel's bedroom, the agent held hands with Kevin, who decided to stay much longer than what he wanted to. He especially wanted to stay after the lights flickered nearly fifteen minutes ago. As they jumped around subjects in their conversation, a constant one was brought up once again, though in a different tone.

"I hate being in bed like this," Angel complained, "away from the action, the carnage…I wanna' kick someone's ass already, even if I have to play them in beside basketball."

"Save your strength, babe," Kevin advised.

She waved her other hand down at him, "Whatever. You just want me to save it so then I can do that hologram thing again…but hun, I have a question."

"Sup?"

"Why did you quit?"

Kevin shook his head, unsure as to why this was brought up now, despite the random, non-work-related question from the past time. He finally answered, "With these people? I just had issues with the policies that held me from what I wanted to do."

"Like what," she asnekd.

"Live my life…and other stuff. You know what, I might as well tell you the real stuff."

He pulled away from her silky grip to look outside the door for any possible listeners, then closed it before sitting back with her, being welcomed by her bright smile.

"After I left, I got with a special group inside Chinyera that's been investigating any potential acts of treason against both the company and the cause. It started years ago when I was only a rookie, when a few turncoats lit the place up and killed a lot of agents. We're called Iron Rain, named for the fact that we'll fall hard on anyone against the good fight. It's a bit of a way to atone for my past actions, even when those loosely connected I'd lash out on a bit, especially tonight."

Confused, she asked him in an unusual tone, "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because I want you to join us," he proposed, "we need all the help we can to find…a guy, but I shouldn't even be talking about this here, and I wanted to let you know before anything happened to me."

"Oh come on," Angel replied in a much deeper and relaxed tone, "nothing good's gonna' happen to you."

As instant as his shock to her words, came a heated touch on the back of his neck. The fire traveled through his body, starting from the brain down, and it was hot enough to quickly destroy his bodily functions. The hand carelessly threw him down to the floor, before she looked at her bed-ridden hologram with satisfaction.

"Men. Always making it too easy."

~~~

Dante remained locked in combat with the mammoth creature, as marksmanship and acrobatics were blessedly married in order for his survival against the shockingly fast creature. Narrow misses and dangerously close calls were things the hunter was used to, but a beast the size of a elephant, the speed and nimble force of a wild cat, and a wormhole for a mouth, was the first time he had seen those abilities at once for some time. 

After minutes more of their power displays, the mammoth and Dante stared down each other, giving off the evil eye as they've proven how well of fighters they are. While the creature was hunched lower than it used to, Dante was stricken by fatigue as well, desperately grasping his sword and , as he uttered the only words he could to the unhinged nightmare. 

"Pardon my French, but _you_ are an asshole."

The creature roared back, giving Dante what looked like the middle finger. 

Hyada, on the other hand, continued to face the red menaces in mortal combat, well aware of his last encounter with this species. The green ones that ambushed the four agents in the street earlier this night did what all Sniper packs of four could; become a solid, nearly unstoppable mass of vengeance. Red sets of four, however, had the ability to become two, _then_ become one even stronger than the individual reincarnation. Hyada was aware, and barely survived his first encounter with them some time back. But comparing here to when he almost fought twenty of them alone, there was no need to complain…yet. 

As he now fought the enhanced duo, Hyada could tell that he had learned much from their last altercation. As he shot and extracted more blades for offense and defense, the beasts, originally acting on individuality, now combined their efforts into damaging counters and regular attacks. The three fighters slammed into every corner of the room as a frequent result. With pain swallowing his body, Hyada finally knew what it meant to require help when it came to these beasts, but never knew why. One man, however, did. 

~~~

Silence reposed Fairuza as she awoke encased in satin sheets that kissed wherever her bare skin was exposed. She lied still for a moment to soak in the embrace that both the sheets, and her striking change to bedroom attire caused on her, before she noticed that the sheets felt alive, crawling in every inch. Though it was startling, it soon brought as much comfort as the words that echoed in the room lit only by a white light from a large window in from. 

"My late mother always told me that the longer you sleep, the closer you feel death, so you must awaken to live as much as possible before that final slumber."

She looked around and saw not one figure in the light or darkness, until a tall and recognized human male's build walked into the light's path. The instant he turned to Fairuza, thin lights made a glow through the tinted glass floor, as did they shine from the ceiling though similar substance. Verifying the image was truly Jason, Fairuza noticed how much he remained as ostentatious as the day she kissed him good-bye. 

Agitated, she managed to ask, "How are you still alive?"

Jason asked, "How much do you know?"

Fairuza swallowed, then answered, still failing to understand it, "Donovan…he had a recording saying that you were creating an army for someone, while you were a creation yourself." 

"How he managed to hold such information for so long is interesting," he uttered after laughing, "the answers are as follows. A man by the name of Kevin Justine was originally the brainchild of a project to take the blood of those devils that defeated my lord, and create an army concentrating more onto their darker nature, eliminating the sympathy for humans. Instead, he grew a conscience, and left with few contacts that were not a part of this project, or so he thought. One of them happened to be very interwoven with the project, because she was loosely made from it as well. However, she had been given more cybernetic applications than the others made with spiritual and organic compounds. You know her quite well."

Fairuza was silent, stricken by her fear. "Angel…" 

"Yes," he confirmed, "the very woman that you shared everything with, even your love, was with us, but not all of her actions to and for you were with guile intentions. She was to monitor your progress, and drive you to become a better, faster warrior." 

Fairuza guessed blankly, "I have a bad feeling you were holding the urge to say 'darker', too." 

"She even found and killed the woman that rescued Hyada from your custody, and ran the project after Kevin, or 'Justice', left. A work of art, that thing is, but pales in comparison to your skills. That's why I knew she couldn't run it alone." 

"Who ran it with her," she pondered.

"Me," he said with pride, "after I came of mind and age, rather quickly, I might add. I kept a link with Kevin that soon passed onto Angel, and she kept herself in Kevin's head, if not on his lap."

Fairuza thought of everything she could from the recording, but at the last second of Jason speaking, she recalled what could've been infidelity. 

"Kainas…who was she to you?" 

Jason nodded, "Someone from Exigent that was already on her way to her version of the Apocalyspe, before she caught wind of our work via spies. Despite her infatuation for me, we remained in contact so that we could continue a steady, professional relationship, and gather the necessary baubles that would result in a steadfast production of the ideal warriors the traitors would have been."

"My God," she whispered, as previous things began to connect, in a horrible dance of truths, "so you're not…you're not a clone of Dante."

"No, I am his late father. The 'better' half, at least. Though they didn't need to, they hurried my creation for that fact, knowing how cunning and devious a monster Sparda used to, and would've been. They did the same with others of his blood, but they were dramatically altered to a weaker state. The end result of that was their placement into lower classes. I can only imagine that the…what were they called…ah, Iron Rain has figured most of this out, but only know of the demonic A-Class agents, but that's enoug of them…" 

"The bonus to being the amplified better half of Sparda was being able to create a world of my design. Every living and solid piece of this once-grandiose coliseum is held in my mind's grasp. The only natural thing thus far is this room, your body, and the spilling blood of our enemies. With power such as this, they'd only need a sole leader to unite the dark ones, while the half breeds would suffer if they desired to oppose." 

"Like Hyada?"

Jason laughed with strident power. "Donovan…stupid boy. If only he knew the truth about his bloodline. It's the reason he can never quite defeat a Blood Sniper of this type…"

Fairuza's mind was frozen in questions and scenarios, managing one last question that, to her selfish mind, was the most important. 

"Where does this leave me"? 

He walked to her and extended his hand to escort her to the window. "Where do you want it to leave you? The only reason you're not down there is that you're the only thing I've ever cared for. There are many things that you don't agree with, that is understood." 

When Fairuza stopped at the window, she looked down to see two different rooms, one holding Dante, and the other Hyada. Both men continued their battles with their beasts, though by the eyes of the beloved spectators, they could tell that victory would soon be out of their favor, as Jason lessened the pain with his continued speech. 

"Consider the fact that what we can make for us, for our children and theirs, goes beyond even the collective minds of the gods. We can create a better world for our family, and the children of our friends, protected by my father's loving arms. All you need to do is trust me. Besides…" ---he caressed her left hand to feel the engagement ring she still wore--- "despite all that you've heard and felt, you still wear my ring. Why is that?"

It was a question that easily could've been answered so long ago on this night, but of all that was revealed, it was a question that Fairuza hesitated on answering to herself more than Jason. With a deep breath, her tearful reply took form in a long-desired kiss.

"Because I've been waiting for you," she breathlessly spoke, "to come back…and give me hope that we could be together, no matter who had to die."

Jason's face, which had remained stolid for so long, animated with a bright enkindling, as he replied, "Very well, then. But to manifest the dream into our hands, we must first have a sacrifice." 

She looked back at the hunters, now being held or pinned down by the monsters. There was no chance for either of the two to recover, even as they felt a darker power rising within their bodies. Fairuza knew what Jason meant, and her still face remained on Hyada and Dante while he listed the situation.

"Dante's soul is now strong enough to grant the power necessary to free our Dark Lord Mundus from the imprisoning light, where he doesn't belong. Hyada would mean the loss of a man that could have what I do. If not power and a place in the world, than a woman with severe tastes in pleasure. I will let you choose how soon our destiny can arrive, but choose with your heart, and your soul."

Her eyes went from one to the other, watching them struggle with the last of their vigor against the demons. Dante, she hardly knew, and barely wanted to before this point, for it was too frightening to speak or gaze at him. Jason, embracing her from behind, knew well of this, and found it soothing that she could now look upon Dante with apathy. 

Hyada, whose arms were held by the snipers as he was to his knees, hung his head as he coughed blood. Jason could feel how Fairuza would most likely choose Donovan, for the fact that he knew Jason was alive, and "neglected" telling her. Due to his own plans, he would've had countless people deny him the chance to do so anyway. In fact, among those acolytes, there were many women that are in line to satisfy Jason, while some already have and will, once Fairuza chose the path to her false destiny. 

Fairuza's mouth moved unknown words, but sound finally came through while choking up her tears. 

"I'm sorry…I wish I could…but…" 

Jason's hands pulled away, still covered in the oily substance, while they protruded spikes from the palms. Walking in front of her view of the hunters below, his chance to rid the triad of nemeses from him came with a hidden joy inside his demonic hold. The joy immediately became outrage, as the rest of Fairuza's words were heard without tears, fright, or a need to charade any longer. 

"…_ devils are born to die alone_." 

To be concluded


	8. Evanescence

At first appearance, it seemed that the entire Chinyera building was light with the attendance of agents. They were only on standby, hoping that some action would commence in any given time. As two agents that stood guard of the entrance looked at each other with the surprising announcement passed to their minds, one pulled out a communicator and gave the signal to their partners. 

Another, who eyeballed the entire section of agents that were under A Class, heard that very message, and with a pleased smile, he nodded to the other high ranked agents that stood with him. With their communication links on for others to project in their set positions around the building, one began the speech. 

"What we're 'bout to tell y'all may be a little hard ta' take at first, but you must understand that the sooner y'all take this seriously, the sooner y'all can live betta' lives. 

"Now, since the mid-nineties, specific corrupted personnel followed the needs of an, as of yet, unnamed threat to existence. As part of this deal with the threat, they planted many of their own into enemy grounds to poison their operations. Those people we often fought were, in actuality, true, pure hunters an' slayers. "

"Anyone that wasn't in a top class were, naturally, in training to become one, but the truth was that y'all were in training to become acolytes of said threat. Not only that, but part of your protocol required you to protect and ally with manufactured warriors for this demon army. One of those creations was the believed deceased Jason Siva. He's not, and we knew it. They hoped to profit from his death by makin' you all be inspired by his grand finale, and spiritually become stronger in time for the threat's needs. In many of you, it worked."

Another man took his place for the end of their speech, "As for Jason, his power is more of a concern than it was when his creators conceived him with our own demonic technology and magicks, by using the spilled blood of a great demon warrior. The same warrior who most of you birthed the individual you believed at one point to be Siva, but it's more than that. All you young ones need to know is that you cannot trust the A-Class peoples anymore."

Shifts of emotions were felt and understood, as each of the young agents looked at each other for an answer, or even a simple reply to such information. Most of them even looked sickened by the news, which seemed to be a popular reaction in the eyes of the double agents. 

"But aren't you five up there A Class," asked one.

One of the female announcers asked back, "I'm sure some of you are familiar with a secret vigilante team, Iron Rain?" 

Most nodded, while others were blank. 

"Some of us are with them," the man revealed, "as for the rest of us, use your imagination." 

A girl to the side of the crowd, identified a first year agent, smiled at the man, and yelled back to him, "You know what's great about knowing who's against who?" 

All eyes were on her, oblivious to the dark shift of power in the room.

**__**

"You know exactly what people to kill."

~~~

Since his first faux mission with Chinyera, the dubious that had the pleasure of working with Jason Siva were, even to this day, astonished how he managed to dispose of enemies in no time, while hardly ever being flinched by the powers of Hell and darkness. He could not be touched, broken, scarred, or even as much as threatened by the supposed and true enemies he had faced, when the truth was it was sometimes planned that way. To the witnesses, that all changed tonight, as Jason's startled body flew through the window, shattering his telestic hold on the immediate surroundings, turning the rooms of his captives into its original state. 

The beasts quickly were weakened enough for Dante and Hyada to dispatch the drained abominations, before they noticed the metamorphosis of the room, that came in congruence with the fall of Jason's body. The rest of the room continued to return to a dilapidated, neo-Greco-Roman room covered in black metal and concrete, with shades of red to add the proper feel. The hunters looked at Jason's bleeding body, as he wriggled lightly until he was lifeless. Fairuza, who looked at him from above, noticed her original clothes returning as well, jumping down towards the others with her remaining strength. 

"The hell was that," Dante asked her. 

"The Borrador Del Alma technique," she identified, "a condensed version of something I picked up off a succubus. Jason's not dead from it, but it's about time he knew what pain was." 

"I agree," he said, as the lost blood returned to the opened part of his head, "but do you truly have that much power?" 

Siva healed to perfection, and the blood that soaked on his hair dried out of existence. His eyes showed more focus, as well as a sense of power, while red steam poured from his entire body. The three hunters sized up their massive enemy, with Fairuza starting their final conversation. 

"Siva's got this place covered. He's also holding this place together with his own mind, so even if he dies, we might share this grave with 'em."

Hyada replied, "Nothing is permanent, and because of you, Jason's well aware of that towards his own life. Dante…you ready?"

"Not yet," he underestimated, "but save some for me." 

With those words, Fairuza and Hyada attacked Jason before he could fully charge with dark force. In an instant, enemies were now allies, loyalists revealed their true allegiance, and lovers now thirst for the other's blood. At first it appeared like a normal battle of speed versus strength, but Dante could tell that Jason began to move slower than his potential towards Hyada, while picking up the pace against his former lover. Because of that, the further Jason attacked, the more Dante realized how accurate his father was remade in this demon. 

The final arcs between the old friends were hard to determine who would end it, but Jason was able to give enough shots to stun the talented duo, before preparing for a fatal strike towards Hyada first. Jason smiled as he locked himself in position for the blow, as he whispered proud words. 

"I knew you never could defeat me."

Jason dashed to his meal, but was suddenly plugged multiple times by the side of his body with bullets. It was the last resort Dante and Fairuza could take, since him running towards Hyada's assist proved too far off, and her far too bruised to stand for a moment. While Jason shook the bullets and the pain away, Hyada limped to the side behind a pillar to rest on. Dante placed his guns back, as he replied to Jason's previous words. 

"That's because I'm not giving him the chance."

A smirk on the face, and a hand gesture to come hither were all Jason said, as Dante took his sword in hand, and rushed towards his father's doppelganger with murderous indignation. Meanwhile, Fairuza hurriedly limped to Hyada's side, where upon sight, they only stared at each other, before looking towards the warriors locked in battle. 

"I apologize for being so melodramatic after all this time," she said nearly under her breath.

"Don't be," Hyada answered, "you were just doing your job. How did you know that I knew?"

"Because no one at Exigent wouldn't expect less of the seventh son."

He raised an eyebrow to her, "The hell are you on about?"

Fairuza blushed a little, "I only know what they want me to. But we gotta' get outta' here." 

"What about Dante?"

"He won't die tonight," she smiled one more time, glancing at the rise of one man, and the fall of a false one, "trust me."

With that, Hyada nodded and followed Fairuza outward, taking one last glance at Dante, whose mind was far into the battle to care for nothing else but the death of Siva. 

~~

To say that what occurred within the walls of Chinyera this night was a massacre didn't seem to describe it well enough. However, for some, it's the only way to describe a moment where the deceived and their mysterious saviors went against those that were far to close to get away with so detailed of a mind job. So detailed, in fact, that few had very little time to rest and think of the entire story, since they were consumed with battling against those they looked up to. 

Inside the carnage, many of the same younger agents were able to tap into their true potential. The same potential that the corrupted wanted the upstart agents to use against their enemies. In an open mind, that was exactly what they were doing, until it came to a deafening halt. 

Everyone stood as still as the air corroded by death, as they felt a true form of irreverent authority capsulate the building. Within the main hall where the majority of the fighting commenced, the quaking of the foundation began, almost sending debris onto the head of many unexpected souls. Just as it was predicted by all that it would intensify, the rumbling stopped. It was motionless once again. Not one person said a word, or even had a single thought, except for an unforeseen grasp of fate gained by one of the corrupted agents. 

"The king…he is almost free."

A crimson triangle formed into the center of the main hall, and fired a thin laser towards the sky, cutting any stone, metal, or flesh that got in its way. A sound and vibe of sheer prolificacy came across the agents again, though now it was stronger, more dense and surged with a demonic seniority they had never felt, but joined in fear from it, even his servants. The triangle's lines disappeared, as three circles at each of its former points began to suck in anyone that came close to them. Everyone either ran or saved their companions, be they traitors or not, as the worst of the anomaly began to appear from the circles. From within the dark light, were creatures of black masses of energy taking a lion's shape, ecstatic to find such succulent meat after centuries of hunger.

~~

The fight seemed to never end for Dante and Siva, as they were each fueled by a desire they could not have threatened by anyone that disagreed with it. With every attack and counter-attack imaginable, they were the same, even the intensity of the hits were parallel. At exact moments, they would switch off between their heirloom weapons and raw martial arts, still with the same hit rates, cuts and deliveries. The only difference in them were how they were given and taken, as Siva's became a more wild, yet oddly controlled technique, while Dante kept to his style of combat, intrigued that someone of this malignant status fought so fairly. 

As the fight grew harder and more destructive to the combatants and their war zone, Siva's skin began to tear from his enemy's attacks, or melt away from the heat generating from his power. With a single push, Dante made enough distance to see Siva for what he was becoming, or had already been for years. It was almost as Hyada described him, as he saw pieces of him with a silver, hardened shell pouring out a transparent dark resonance, and had visible veins that coursed with energy. 

Now feeling the power Jason withheld, Dante was certain he'd use it with all means to conclude this. It didn't make a difference to the hunter, for he realized that the only chance he had to walk away the victor, was to end this without mercy or remorse, while keeping to his pure soul. However, he'd welcomed anyone, even the darkness Jason so preciously worshipped, to take up arms against his father's son, and a man that wouldn't die without a fight. 

Jason's sword came as an overhead slash, which was blocked by a strong swing of Dante's, as it blocked it once more to the side, leaving Siva open for a unique jump kick that made Dante hover above where the swords were last positioned. While Jason was stunned, the hunter's attack continued with a complete maiming of one hand, making the victim scream. Dante then slashed upward, and even more consecutive attacks followed to let the weapon make grooves deep into his chest. 

By now, Jason was defenseless. His sword that matched his dark angelic form was far off from where Dante began his onslaught. His minions, who were once at his mental command, had either run off in fear, or were already dead at the hands of those in the middle of escaping. Points to those who stayed and honored the heir to the false castle, but it was better to be smart and choose either death or fast feet. As for the facility itself, his power was fading away as fast as the foundation, making many things to be shown as they truly were. 

Nothing could save him now. 

Though as Dante's final moves involved Jason being deeply skewered to a pillar by Dante's sword, and giving his face and wounds a destructive fill of drumfire with Ivory and Ebony, why would he want to be saved? Especially since this was only a taste of what the child of the Legendary Dark Knight could do. 

The sword was so deep, that the hilt was almost buried in the dying flesh, and Dante pulled it out so to make a final impression on the demon. Jason's vision was distorted, as he fell to his knees, laughing at himself for knowing how Dante felt when he was first brought into the false cavern. Reviewing his life as many would in an instant, he smiled as he watched Dante's back turn from his view, and prepare for the finishing cut. As the sword gleamed from the shattering lights, Jason's eyes widened, as he whispered his last, unheard words in fright.

__

"Kela...how is she still alive?" 

There was enough force inside the sword to split his torso at an angle, which pleased Dante in a way that he didn't understand until his thoughts were clear. Consumed by the darkness of Siva's creations and Siva himself, Dante almost felt as if the joy of victory over a taste of evil was more of a sadistic thirst for blood, no matter whose it was that spilled. For an instant, he even questioned if his father had the same emotions. It wasn't possible, neither for Sparda, or his spawn, not just because of their love and dedication for humanity, but he had the love of his family beside him. He knew they could still look from above and embrace each other, hoping that somehow, one day, they will all reunite above the stars, while watching over those that will continue their legacy, if not the endless lot they so willing contributed towards.

Dante walked out the room while easily avoiding the falling debris, as it came apart as easily as its master. He knew well that there would be remnants of Siva's army as he escaped, but they too were welcome to try and halt his departure, which they did try. Dante felt far too empowered by the defeat of his father's wicked clone to meddle with lesser beings, so in the event that he ran into any, anything more than one attack to them was considered punishment for not running away while they could. 

With the building's destruction becoming more rampant, pathways were immediately blocked as Dante traversed them, as if they were planned to for him to find no escape. Furious of the rising events, Dante looked around for some possible overlooked means of exit, for which there was none. In frustration, his last resort was to look upward to the ceiling where he was stuck, find it too heavy with topside weight to puncture. Even with all his power, there was clearly no escape for the Devil Hunter, and with that haunting fact overwhelming him, Dante forced out a villainous scream that accelerated the fall of where he stood. 

As the scream continued, crimson energy began to pour upward from his body, around the same time he felt claws rough skin, and equally rough wings form out of his flesh. From within the body that encased Dante, came a connection to the dark force that had been passed from his father to him, one that very few could control to serve the light. It felt as if the power had its own mind, when it was only due to it being his first time physically embracing his demonic heritage. With this power now tapped, Dante would combat any further nemeses with extreme vehemence, but first, it was to be his last chance for survival. 

With a strong vertical jump, Dante tore through the building; his power annihilating whatever came in his way. Everything he touched burned as if melted by molten steel, as did the bodies of fleeing soldiers. With the last pinch of power left, Dante had seen the outside through his enhanced vision, while below, the destruction he made caused a horrific chain reaction that led to an explosion that chased him upwards. The fire and smoke itself seemed to take a beast's form, almost reaching out for the catalyst of its creation. The figure, if there truly was one, disappeared as Dante tore through one last layer before he breathed the morning air that quelled the burning rubble and flesh odor that came up with him. 

He flew for a few more moments, as the power suddenly disappeared from his body, before he luckily was low enough to the ground that he didn't feel much pain. All of his clothing, except for his missing stylish jacket was well, as were his weapons. Knelt down, he sighed with relief, and wondered if the power that could be ignited once more. Dante nodded to himself that he would when the time was right, and only then would he see no problem in facing the ones that took his family away. 

After nearly two hours of rest in the open land, Dante headed back to his office. It was nearing a more prominent daylight, so the sign wasn't going to be on for long. He walked right in to find everything where he left it, and without a second glance, he went straight to his shower and cleaned off everything he could of tonight's massacre. Once he finished, he was complete with an outfit similar to his last one, though the black overcoat covered up a new black vest, though he kept to the red pants. He walked to his desk, and saw his answering machine blink for two messages.

The first one was from someone he completely forgot about, namely last night's sultry client, Cara. She wondered if he had heard about her hometown being under an odd quarantine, and with that, she gave him a new address to reach her at, and hoped to call her soon. 

The last of the two was of greater surprise. It was Hyada, whose voice seemed more light-hearted than before, as he heard his lengthy speech. 

__

"Dante, if you get this message, I just wanted you know that we made it out all right, and that by the time you hear this, I'll be a pretty different guy. I don't know how long your machine records, so I'll make this brief. Fairuza…well, that's not her real name, but anyway, she told me everything that we needed to know, but it doesn't matter anymore, now that Jason's dead. You did kill him, right? Anyway, Fairy…I mean, Sonya here was working for Exigent the whole time, and yeah, the same Exigent I almost accidentally tried to wipe off the map with Siva. Oh, if you're looking to find that branch of Chinyera you were at, don't bother. The entire place was lit pretty badly by a powerful force, barely found survivors on any front." 

"Anyway, you just remember something I was told once…that with people like us, the past can return in any way it chooses, be it in a loving embrace, or in sagitate darkness. Peace will find us in time, Sparda, but until then, we walk our paths with the light ahead, and the bodies of our enemies marking the trail for any that want to contribute to the paving. Rest well, Dante. Somehow, we'll all meet soon."

Donovan was far away from Dante's location, as he walked into society with a sense of safety for the first time in many years. Smiling at the differences he had to the equally mortal lot, his mind was now free of worry and depravity, and chances were that he could start a new life that wasn't away from being a slayer, but enough so that what was still human could be soothed and relaxed. However, one question still plagued him that even "Fairuza" didn't know the answer to…who saved him from custody those years ago? Perhaps the woman that followed him from a distance, draped in black clothing with frosted red hair and pale skin, knew the answer to that. 

Fairuza, who made it back to a new home base, smiled as those who knew of the seven-year mission she was placed within came to the favor of the good guys. It felt even better as was being called by her true name in these walls, when the next person to call her such directed her to an interrogation room. Inside the guarded room was a woman she knew all too well, as she addressed her as the ironically named "Angel." There was a guard on each side of the door, but once the shaken, but not weak pulled a knife out of the side pocket of her tight denim jeans, one of the two guards closed the door behind their colleague with an amusing smile. 

As for the Dante, he smiled and saved both messages by replacing the tape, and after putting it away, he propped his feet on the desk and leaned back in his chair to sleep for a long time. The semi-touching message from Hyada made him believe that the future will be blessed with the sight of his family one last time, before he would join them in eternity, while watching the legacy he'd leave behind to carry on his work. Just as Justice said, he was the son of light, driven to protect the purity that remains in this world with dark powers, and with that power, tears wouldn't be the only thing any devil will shed, shall they cross Dante Sparda once again. 

~~~

Somewhere, in a land where time was of no concern, a tuft a darkness was interrupted by a sliver of light, and a welcome presence that did not echo in its footsteps. The man that laid claim to those feet, knelt down and closed his eyes, as a voice of otherwise destructive nature wrapped around his body.

****

"Conover, you are all that is left of this debacle. What do you plan to do of this?"

He swallowed in a hint of fear, "Everything that I can, my lord. I made sure that Jason knew nothing of my involvement, so that I could easily oversee what he could not know of. I can only imagine that he's dead. If so, _she_ is now our last hope."

****

"Hmhmhmmm…" 

"What is funny, m'lord?" 

He forced himself to open his eyes, only to have them feel a light burning inside them. He then saw two legs clan in pure leather walk towards him, as the white sliver of light disappeared, and a red one in front of him took its place of illuminating the dark. He made them on in a clearer manner as knee-high leather boots that matched with her pants and strapless black vest, that hugged her torso like a tube top. Aside from her strong beauty, her fair skin, and long blonde hair that seemed to glisten even in the dark, she looked down at Conover and smiled, before she bent down and whispered the last words he wanted to hear.

"We've taken care of your ulterior endeavor. Now it's our turn."

As her hand ran across his face, Conover shivered from the ungodly energy that surged his body. Though at first, it seemed that his wounds were being healed, and that he'd be given a new lease on life. Instead, it was only a tease, as golden energy sparked from the woman's hands, electrocuting him until his body gave into death. As it rested on the ground, the blackness they shared level ground on absorbed the corpse, giving the dark beauty her reasons to smile, so she had only begun to serve her master's desires. 

"You'll join him soon, in time…son of Sparda."

~~~

Please insert PIN code. 

[10211920935-31513519] 

__

…access granted.

Good morning, Doctor Mikami.

Confirming growth status of K-Weapon as of X Time, X Date, X Month, X Year (1-1000 Scale).

__

Strength: 740

Speed: 943

Intelligence: 240

Defense: 577

Magick: 501

Ability: 620

Risk Level: S +

Confirming Containment Unit status…please wait…

****

WARNING! K-WEAPON CONTAINMENT UNIT HAS BEEN BREECHED. SCAN SHOWING INTERNAL HEMMORAGING OF INNER CASING. ALL LISCENSED PERSONNEL PROCEED WITH WEAPONS PROCUREMENT, AND CONTAIN K-WEAPON AT ALL COSTS. ALL REMAINING PERSONNEL, EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!

As if enough blood wasn't already shed this night, victims lied along every inch of a building deep underground. Messages of cryptic and demonic text were engraved or painted wherever the hand of the passionate artist felt fit to express their mental display. Inside one room where lighting only came from the screens that flashed to the surviving surveillance visuals, sat one person left unscathed by the madness that came within a blink of everyone's eye. She looked at the screens, as her hands folded onto each other, dripping with blood. The woman looked at her reflection in one of the screens, satisfied by her appearance, though she secretly agreed to adjust to her platinum blonde hair. Before she arose from her seat, she looked at her hands still heavily soaked with death, and growled in anger towards herself, before speaking to the only person that would make sense of her words. Herself.

"I cannot bleed. I cannot hurt. I cannon be human, yet like a human, I fear. I fear that I'm not strong enough yet, but I will be. When that day comes, Jason, I will show you what you were made to be. I will surpass you...my _son_." 


End file.
